Those Nights: Pewdiecry
by NeonizedVictim
Summary: A little one shot.


**/Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!/**

**/Do not know if this was real or a coincidence to anything, and seriously how can I own two men that are like twice my age and they actually exist in the world, common sense. I do not own the song Those Nights, it is owned to the band named Skillet. Enjoy./**

* * *

**(Ryan) Cry's pov**

The clear droplets of water made a loud patting noise as they hit onto the glass surface of the window. The dark clouds continued to thunder and shoot lightning every few minutes. The house was dark, but you could still see things if you squint. But I liked it like this, it makes me feel comfortable and the rain is like my only friend when I am alone. Like I am now.

Pewdie had went to the store to go and buy some food for us. I didn't really feel like going so I stayed her on the couch in the living room . He was staying here with me for a little while before he went back to Sweden, and it has been only like...a week? Maybe...or was it like two days ago?...a well, it doesn't really matter, as long as I'm with him, I'm fine.

I smiled a little, my body warming up just a little bit. I may or may not have a tiny(huge) crush on the Sweden, but I managed to hide it for his sake. I mean, what would a person react if their best friend, who is a guy, told them, who is a guy, that they had a crush on them ever since they saw their face and heard their voice for the first time? They, i'm guessing, would probably freak out and brake the friendship off. But I'm used to hiding anyway, that's the whole reason I made my mask.

My hip started vibrating and I knew that I just got sent a text from someone. I grabbed the phone in my small hand and looked at the text.

CinnamonToastKen: Hey Cry, do you and Pewds wanna play Trouble in Terrorist Town with me and Minx? I already texted her and she's cool with it. So what do ya say?I quickly texted back, my little fingers pressing the buttons on the screen at lightning speed.

Cryaotic:

Yeah, I'll tell Pewdie when he comes back, he went out to get some groceries.

CinnamonToastKen:

Alright, but I gotta come to your house since a friend of mine is borrowing my stuff, is that alright?

Cryaotic:

Yeah it's cool, just come over in about 15 minutes.

CinnamonToastKen:

Cool, see ya.

Cryaotic:

Bye friend. :

CinnamonToastKen:

Oh and Cry...

Cryaotic:

Yeah?

CinnamonToastKen:

Stay Toasty. ;3

I laughed at his funny saying, but replied anyway.

Cryaotic:

Will do, bye.I sat my phone down and stared out the window once more, watching the sparkly liquid slide down until it hit the pane. Life is just so beautiful sometimes. But not as beautiful as a certain foreign man I kn ow. There I go again, thinking about Pewds. I can't really help it, he's just an amazing person. From head to toe, he was just amazing. Not to mention very handsome. One of my most favorite features about him are his eyes. They hold so much emotion in them. They were a fascinating light sky blue colour and they always gave me butterflies when I looked into them. I wish they could be mine forever.

I frowned a little. He still liked Marzia even though they broke up in the summer, it was fall now. i know that he's straight and wouldn't be able to stop loving her. He even tried a few attempts to get her back, they failed, but no matter what he was determined. That's one of the things I love about his personality. He's so determined, never losing hope in anything. And when it comes to done things like him, neither do I. Even when I know we'll never be together, I'll still love him no matter what.

But that doesn't mean I don't get sad and mad about it sometimes.

A little familiar melody started playing in my head. I always thought of this song when Pewdie and I are together. I knew I was a terrible singer, but I couldn't help to sing the lyrics to the song I loved so much. I took a deep breath and began.

_"I remember when we used to laugh_  
_About nothing at all, it was better than going mad_  
_From trying to solve all the problems_  
_We're going through, forget 'em all_  
_'Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall_  
_Together we faced it all, remember when we'd_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_  
_In a dark room lit by the TV light_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_  
_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive..."_

Pewdie and I always did this when he came and visited, we would stay up late and talk or watch TV all the time, then we'd stuff our faces with food and play video games. He di d this when him and Marzia had fights, but mostly it wad for fun or he just missed me.

_"I remember when we used to drive_  
_Anywhere but here, as long as we'd forget our lives_  
_We were so young and confused_  
_That we didn't know to laugh or cry_  
_Those nights were ours, they will live and never die_  
_Together we'd stand forever, remember when we'd_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_  
_In a dark room lit by the TV light_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_  
_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive..."_

We would sometimes go out and drive somewhere and we would always bring his small radio so we could sing the songs that it played. That was a few years back, but we still do it sometimes. At one time my mum had gotten into an accident, but he comforted me and stayed with me until my mum was okay again. I actually tried to commit suicide but he stopped me in time. He made me laugh a lot of tines and he wiped away my tears. i think that was the time of when I accepted What I felt for him. I'm glad I did.

_"Those nights belong to us_  
_There's nothing wrong with us_  
_Those nights belong to us_

_I remember when we used to laugh_  
_And now I wish those nights would last_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_  
_In a dark room lit by the TV light_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_  
_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_  
_In a dark room lit by the TV light_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_  
_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive_

_Those nights belong to us_  
_There's nothing wrong..."_

I sighed. Tears were falling, but I let them. Right now, they were my only comfort. "Why can't you love me Felix?" I suddenly felt something around my waist. I was about to scream when I smelt a familiar scent.

...Felix...?

* * *

**(Felix) Pewdie's pov**

I unlocked the door to Cry and I's house. I had just gotten back from grocery shopping and i have never been at the most horrible place at the most horrible time. Everyone was there. It was just like the description of the holiday called Black Friday. He said everyone went shopping on that day and you would most likely get hurt, ran over, or killed. But why is it called _Black_ Friday? Is it just for Black people in America? That's racist. I opened the door with the tip of my foot since my hands were full( don't you even dare ask me how i managed to unlock the door.) and walked in. The lights were off, that's strange. I thought Cry was here. I was about to call his name when I heard a beautiful voice singing.

_"I remember when we used to laugh_  
_About nothing at all, it was better than going mad_  
_From trying to solve all the problems_  
_We're going through, forget 'em all_  
_'Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall_  
_Together we faced it all, remember when we'd_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_  
_In a dark room lit by the TV light_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_  
_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive..."_

Is that Cry..? I sat the groceries down by the door and closed the door. I walked through the hall, then stopped when I reached the living room. I looked over the room. I couldn't find him until i saw him on the couch. I was about to walk to him, but then I decided to stay back. He continued singing in his deep voice.

_"I remember when we used to drive_  
_Anywhere but here, as long as we'd forget our lives_  
_We were so young and confused_  
_That we didn't know to laugh or cry_  
_Those nights were ours, they will live and never die_  
_Together we'd stand forever, remember when we'd_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_  
_In a dark room lit by the TV light_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_  
_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive..."_

I had a feeling that he was singing about someone. But...who was it? I listened closer.

_"Those nights belong to us_  
_There's nothing wrong with us_  
_Those nights belong to us_

_I remember when we used to laugh_  
_And now I wish those nights would last_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_  
_In a dark room lit by the TV light_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive."_

I remember me and Cry doing this all the time. Was he...singing about me? ..Why?

_"We'd listen to the radio play all night_  
_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_  
_In a dark room lit by the TV light_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_  
_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive_

_Those nights belong to us_  
_There's nothing wrong..."_

I heard him stop on the last word and put his head down. Was he crying? I heard him whimper. I saw something get reflected in the moon light. He was crying. Why is he crying though?

"Why can't you love me Felix?"

I had to hold in a gasp. Cry..he loves me? But...I didn't know he was gay. Since when? Ugh, snap out of it Pewds! Your best friend is in a broken state, what do you do?

I dunno.

What would you do if Stephano or is sad?

...Hug them?

Yes. That's what I'll do, there we go. Genius Pewds strikes again! I quickly walked toward him and wrapped my arms around his waste. He gasped and tensed up. I hugged closer and harder.

"...Felix...?" I heard him barely whisper. I hugged him closer. "Yeah.."

"I..I'm sorry if I didn't help with the groceri-"

"I didn't put them up yet..."

"Oh...u-um.."

"Cry...do you want me to love you?" I felt him tense up. A few seconds later I saw him nod. "Y-yeah..I..I do.."

"So, you love me?"

He nodded again. I couldn't help but smile. I kissed the back of his neck and he gasped. I felt the flesh underneath my lips turn hotter. "P-pewdie..?"

"It's okay Cry don't worry..I may not love you all the way but I like you very _very_ much." I heard him sniffle a bit. "But that doesn't mean I won't in due time.."

Cry looked back at me and smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah...just give me some time..like, two weeks."

"Wow, really? I didn't know you liked me that much. Dang Pewds."

"It's not my fault. Your one quite sexy man." He went into a fit of giggles.

"Now come and help me with those groceries, I have ice cream in there somewhere and I don't want it to melt."

"Ice cream? You bought ice cream?! Oh my god i think I love you even more now Felix Kjellberg."

"Good, now come on." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. "You know what we should do Pewdie? We should have one of Those Nights we always have."

I nodded. "That sounds nice Cry, let's have one of those nights.."

And done! And don't be offended by the Black Friday joke. It's just a joke. I'm black too you know. Love you guys, merry christmas!


End file.
